Maybe There's a God Above
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Song fic to Hallelujah. It's sad and very guilt tripy. Remy is in the hospital and Rogue revists the memories of how he got there. Chapter 2 revamped w/ALTERNATE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Just another song fic to keep ya'll entertained! I have to warn ya though (Yes I'm saying 'ya'…I've decided recently to…embrace my southern culture and Texas self) it's pretty sad... Well I don't own Hallelujah or X-Men Evo.**

**MisfitGirl13**

**Maybe There's a God Above**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well I heard there was a secret chord,**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music do you?**

Rogue sat by the hospital bed and heard the heart monitors beeping steadily. She had forgotten how she had found the strength to see him. She had spent most of the past three weeks crying only to have Kitty and Kurt comfort her. It didn't help though that he was here in this state because of her. She looked down at his feeble body and couldn't believe how out of place he looked.

He had an IVsticking out of one arm and dozens of patches all over his chest. He had a breathing mask on that provided him with oxygen. A tear rolled down her porcelain skin. How could it have gotten this bad?

**Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,**

**The minor fall and the major lift,**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

She remembered that night and she remembered how it had happened.

She had gotten mad at him. She had told him to stay out of her life and proceeded to make her way downtown. She was being followed though. She should have been more careful…It was all her fault…all her fault.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof,**

**You saw her bathing on the roof,**

**Her beauty and the moonlight over threw you**

She turned a corner and found herself outside of a bar. Not wanting to go in she turned around to see several men looking at her.

"Excuse me." She had said.

But when she tried to move past them, they blocked her exit. She tried again but to no avail. She was getting ready to fight when one of them gave her a swift kick in the stomach.

"You're a mutie, aren't you? Well the Friends of Humanity don't like stinking muties!"

He managed to put something around her neck. It felt like a collar of some sort and then she reached out to touch her attacker, but nothing happened.

**She tied you to a kitchen chair,**

**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

She struggled desperately to get up. But her attackers had other plans. They stared to beat her and she couldn't find the strength to get on her feet.

Then she saw the Ace of Spades. It was glowing and right then and there she knew she was saved.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well baby I've been here before,**

**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Remy came out of the shadows he had been securely enshrouded in.

"Leave Rogue alone."

"Look," one of the men shouted, "another mutie! GET HIM!"

Then they all ganged up on Remy leaving Rogue on the ground. She started to struggle with the collar and she heard Remy try to fight them all off. But there were at least ten of them and they all seemed to be trained to fight.

**But I've seen your flag on the marble arch,**

**And love is not a victory march,**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Remy was struggling with his attackers. But at least he had gotten them off Rogue. One kneed him in the kidney and this caused a yelp of pain to escape his lips. The others took their chance and one knocked the wind out of him.

While he was keeled over in pain another one put a collar around his neck. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a card. He tried to charge it but nothing happened…and then it all went black.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well there was a time when you'd let me know**

**What was really going on below,**

**But now you never show that to me do you?**

Rogue finally managed to break the collar off of her and ran to help Remy. She managed to knock out three of the men.

The others took off and left Remy on the ground. She picked him up in her arms careful not to touch him and said softly,

"Ah'm so sorry Remy."

**But remember when I moved in you,**

**The Holy Ghost was moving too,**

**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

She had found a way to contact help. Dr. McCoy took Remy up in his arms shaking his head.

Remy's skull was bleeding and his eyes looked swollen shut. His lip was busted and the movement that he made was his chest moving up and down as he took in shaky breath after shaky breath.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well maybe there's a God above,**

**And all I ever learned from love,**

**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

That's how he had ended up in this state. That's how she ended up feeling guilty. What if the last thing she ever said to him was for him to stay out of her life. And he did just that?

Tears came down Rogue's face and she fell on top of Remy's legs crying. She couldn't stop.

It was all her fault.

**It's not a cry you can hear at night,**

**And it's not somebody who's found the light,**

**It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

_Deet. Deet. Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"No…" Rogue said softly at first.

Then she looked up and saw that her worst nightmare had come true.

"NO! DR. McCOY!"

Hank rushed in. He leaned over Remy and did several things that doctors do when their patients start to code.

After a few minutes he looked at Rogue and slowly shook his head.

Rogue looked at the now lifeless and Remy and started bawling over his chest. He was gone…and it was all her fault.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

The funeral had been a quiet affair. Only the mansion inhabitants attended.

When the casket that held Remy's body was lowered to the ground Rogue watched in disbelief. It had happened. There was no turning back.

Before she let the handful of dirt drop into the grave she said,

"Ah love ya Swamp Rat."

Then she turned and left with Kurt still trying to grasp that she would never see Remy again.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright guys. Let me know what you think. I'm still working on my other stories so don't fret! Review this one though. Ya'll are the reason I write! Lol. Til next time**

**MisfitGirl13**


	2. Revamped and Alternate Ending

**Well, I've decided that I am going to revamp the original, Plus alternate happier ending. I just feel like there is so much I could've added, more dialogue and such, so I hope you enjoy the revamped version. Well I don't own Hallelujah or X-Men Evo.**

**MisfitGirl13**

**Maybe There's a God Above**

**Well I heard there was a secret chord,**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music do you?**

Rogue sat by the hospital bed and heard the heart monitors beeping steadily. She had forgotten how she had found the strength to see him. She had spent most of the past three weeks crying only to have Kitty and Kurt comfort her.

_Kitty walked into the room, and she had also, though unknowingly, walked in on Rogue's tears. Rogue tried to hide her face behind her gloved hands, but to no avail. Kitty had seen her stained face as well as the small puddle of tears that was being soaked up into Rogue's black bed sheets. "Rogue," she said, "he'll pull through. If there's one thing we know, it's that Remy's stubborn."_

_Rogue nodded her head, but did not look convinced. She would have to live with the guilt if he were to die._

It didn't help though that he was here in this state because of her. She looked down at his feeble body and couldn't believe how out of place he looked.

He had an IV sticking out of one arm and dozens of patches all over his chest. He had a breathing mask on that provided him with oxygen. A tear rolled down her porcelain skin. How could it have gotten this bad?

**Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,**

**The minor fall and the major lift,**

**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

She remembered that night and she remembered how it had happened.

She had gotten mad at him.

"Cherie_, I wasn' lyin' ta ya. I'm sorry that this happened," Remy said with a strain in his voice._

_Rogue would not hear it though. She was tired of him always leaving her to go out for a drink with the boys, and she didn't even care that he was telling the truth this time. She knew he really had gone out with Kitty to buy her a present for their anniversary, and that he had just "run into them." She just wanted the truth and he couldn't give her that._

"_Stay outta my lahfe!" _

She had told him to stay out of her life and proceeded to make her way downtown. She was being followed though.

_Was that a shadow? No just a cat…or a man?_

She should have been more careful…It was all her fault…all her fault.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof,**

**You saw her bathing on the roof,**

**Her beauty and the moonlight over threw you**

She turned a corner and found herself outside of a bar. Not wanting to go in she turned around to see several men looking at her. Most f them were in their mid to late twenties and thirties. They all had a tattoo on their right arm that had an eagle and the letters "FOH" over it. This was not going to be good.

"Excuse me." She had said.

But when she tried to move past them, they blocked her exit. She tried again but to no avail. She was getting ready to fight when one of them gave her a swift kick in the stomach.

"You're a mutie, aren't you? Well the Friends of Humanity don't like stinking muties!"

He managed to put something around her neck. It felt like a collar of some sort and then she reached out to touch her attacker, but nothing happened. Her attacker smirked at her vain effort to absorb him, "What's this? Ya like to touch humans, mutie? Ya wish ya were one? That's rich."

**She tied you to a kitchen chair,**

**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,**

**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

She struggled desperately to get up. But her attackers had other plans. They stared to beat her and she couldn't find the strength to get on her feet. One of them punched her in the jaw and she fell onto the asphalt and she could taste the blood that spilled into her mouth. She struggled to get up once more.

"This one's persistent, Dave," said one of the men.

"We'll beat it out of her," said the one Rogue was sure was called Dave.

Then she saw the Ace of Spades. It was glowing and right then and there she knew she was saved.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well baby I've been here before,**

**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Remy came out of the shadows he had been securely enshrouded in. He hadn't seen everything, but when he saw the man hit Rogue and when she had fallen it had been enough to send him over the edge. He came out as another man had his hand posed as if to strike Rogue again.

"Leave Rogue alone," he said and this stopped the man from continuing his action.

"Look," one of the men, not Dave, shouted, "another mutie! GET HIM!"

Then they all ganged up on Remy leaving Rogue on the ground. She started to struggle with the collar and she heard Remy try to fight them all off. But there were at least ten of them and they all seemed to be trained to fight. She could hear his grunts of struggle and tried harder to break free of the accursed collar.

**But I've seen your flag on the marble arch,**

**And love is not a victory march,**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Remy was struggling with his attackers. But at least he had gotten them off Rogue. One kneed him in the kidney and this caused a yelp of pain to escape his lips. The others took their chance and one knocked the wind out of him.

While he was keeled over in pain another one put a collar around his neck. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a card, the Queen of Hearts, he noted. His lucky lady. He tried to charge it but nothing happened…and then it all went black. His luck had run out, just when he need it most.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well there was a time when you'd let me know**

**What was really going on below,**

**But now you never show that to me do you?**

Rogue finally managed to break the collar off of her and ran to help Remy. She managed to knock out three of the men by fighting them. She didn't need to touch them. She was so angry at them for what they had done to Remy. How could they have done this without remorse? They were human too damnit!

The others took off and left Remy on the ground. She picked him up in her arms careful not to touch him and said softly, "Ah'm so sorry Remy."

**But remember when I moved in you,**

**The Holy Ghost was moving too,**

**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

She had found a way to contact help with the comm link Remy had brought . Dr. McCoy took Remy up in his arms shaking his head.

Remy's skull was bleeding and his eyes looked swollen shut. His lip was busted and the only movement that he made was his chest moving up and down as he took in shaky breath after shaky breath.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Well maybe there's a God above,**

**And all I ever learned from love,**

**Was hoe to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

That's how he had ended up in this state. That's how she ended up feeling guilty. What if the last thing she ever said to him was for him to stay out of her life. And he did just that?

Tears came down Rogue's face and she fell on top of Remy's legs crying. She couldn't stop.

It was all her fault.

**It's not a cry you can hear at night,**

**And it's not somebody who's found the light,**

**It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

_Deet. Deet. Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"No…" Rogue said softly at first.

She looked up and saw the flat line. She was about to yell for Cr. McCoy when she heard it. A small and ever so soft laughter in a rough and deep voice.

"Miss me, _cherie_?"

She looked down at Remy. This wasn't real was it? No way he was alive and well and Remy. Rogue couldn't help herself. Her tears grew and Remy smile softly.

"Why're ya cryin'?"

"Swamp Rat! Ah hate ya!"

"Do ya really?"

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**

Remy stayed in the infirmary for a week after he had woken up. He was forced to eat jell-o and claimed it was the devil's food.

"You're a tough guy," Rogue told him, "tough guys don't eat jell-o."

Remy laughed, "You stole dat from Kindergarten Cop."

Rogue laughed, "So what?"

Remy squeezed her hand, "Do ya love me _cherie_?"

"Of by 'love' ya mean Ah'm glad you're not dead, then yes," she answered.

"_Non_, do ya love me?"

Rogue looked around the room to be sure no one would hear her, "Yes." And she squeezed his hand back.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So here is the other ending and revamped. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**MisfitGirl13**


End file.
